Your Just Like Me
by hipsteristoomainstream
Summary: A series of Jelsa one-shots. Some about love, some not, some with Big Four. Take your pick.
1. Your Just Like Me

**So I was chilling on tumblr, checking some blogs when I saw a comment saying how there is such a sad minimum of Jelsa (Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians, Elsa, Frozen) fanfictions out there. I didn't exactly like the ship at first. I thought it was kind of stupid. They're both winter spirits, we get it! Until I thought about how Rapunzel still has Flynn and how she isn't immortal. So in the end I had Jack leave Rapunzel because of that whole immortality problem, Rapunzel will eventually find Flynn like she was suppost to, Mericup can have some fun and it will be like that until they die, and Jack is back where he started. So why not have a sad (and still confused) Jack meet someone just like him?!**

**PM me your thoughts (or better yet, review them.) **

**-Erica :)**

* * *

Jack remembered it all. He remembered fighting for his life, the power he harnessed, and the friends he gained and lost. The battle of a lifetime, and Jack survived it. He could still picture the icy playing field of the Artic, Pitch Black's nightmares coming at them in all different shapes and sizes: horses, rabid monkeys, and gargole-like monsters where among the many that Jack slayed.

Everybody came out of the battle a changed soul. Rapunzel, with gorgeous long blonde hair now cut to a short brown, Hiccup without his own left leg, and Merida loosing everything she ever knew now living in utter fear.

Jack abandoned them. When the war was won, he left in fear that he would always be the same, and watch his dearest friends grow old and die. He even had to leave his one and only love Rapunzel.

Now he's back where he started: un-believed in, and in Burgess by that very frozen pond.

Because of the weather, it was already freezing cold in Jack's small patch of land. Some trees were coated in a light frost, others bare, but the leaves were all white. When he wants to get his mind off things, Jack would to go each and every leaf on a tree and cover them in snow. It was actually really pretty if you had an artistic sense of view. The pond was frozen over (in many layers, surely) and Jack could still see the tiniest of fish swarm around the edges. It was a deep pond after all, and there once was a ravine that connected it.

It was probably the middle of the night in small Burgess, all the kids long ago tucked in for bed, dreaming nice dreams, surely, Jack could see Sandman's golden dust weave through the sky from here. Not to mention Pitch been put in his place by Jack himself.

He looked up at the moon. It was almost winter, but something told him to stay here. It wasn't The Man in Moon, more his gut feeling. That, and he didn't want to go back to Europe, for he may see the others-or worse, the others may see him.

He sighed. _How long do you want me to be like this? _He thought. _How much suffering could you possibly want to put me through?_

_CRACK._

Jack whipped his head around and pointed out his staff, ready. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

He sighed when a young woman stepped out. He leaned against a tree, curiously watching her. The woman had light blonde hair, not like Rapunzel's, more like Jack's own. It was tied in a short braid and hidden by a dark navy hood. She lifted it off her head and it rested on her back. She looked up at the moon, and then Jack saw her blue eyes. Blue, like his but lighter.

He's never really looked at anyone's eyes really closely besides Rapunzel's. Hers was green and had an extra shimmer of gold whenever she smiled. She glowed. This girl looked pained and hurt as she gazed at The Man in Moon.

Jack followed her gaze and looked questionably at the moon.

"Why am I like this?" she asked, her voice frail. She weaved her hands together in a fist and lifted up at the moon, almost as if she was begging. _Begging for an answer._

Jack looked at her closely. She was really beautiful and all that yes, but she wasn't shivering from the cold. He's had people wander in here plenty of times, but they were shivering to the bone. He moved the wind in her direction, but all it did was whip her hair around.

A single tear fell, "I need to know why you made me like this- this monster."

Jack stepped forward and quirked his eyebrow. "Monster?"

She quickly looked towards him and raised her gloved hand to her mouth in shock. _Is she looking at me?_ Jack thought. He looked behind him. Nothing- or nobody- was there. Just the froze stiff of the forest. He looked back at the girl and pointed and himself, mouthing "Me?"

The girl nodded, "I'm sorry, I just… didn't see you."

Jack quirked an eyebrow and took another step, the ice mending beneath him. The girl looked at his bare feet in awe. "I'm not trying to be really creepy but…what's your name?" he asked, curiously.

"Elsa. Elsa of Arendelle," she replied.

Elsa was nothing but shocked. How was he not cold or asleep in bed by now? He wasn't wearing shoes, he was only dressed in a sweater, he was bound to be freezing. What was he doing out this late?

Jack nodded a bit self-consiously. He had forgotten how to actually interact with people, it seemed. He looked around- anywhere **but** at Elsa- and tried not to look completely foolish. _Why am I making myself look so bad? Really Jack, you can do better._

"Your name…?"

"Oh! Ugh, my name," Jack fiddled with his staff. _God, she is really beautiful. _"Jack Frost," he finally answered.

Her face lit up, "Jack Frost? That means your like me, right?"

Jack quirked his eyebrow and readied his staff (for precausion.) "What do you mean?" She was obviously a girl, and he was obviously a boy. How were they in any way _alike?_

"You can do this!" Elsa took off her glove on her right hand and pointed it to a brown oak tree some distance away. Ice blasted from her hands and it splattered onto the tree. Ice coated it from head to toe, leaving a beautiful spiral behind. _Leaving your mark, I see._ Jack thought, impressed.

His eyes lit up. Someone like him! He wasn't really alone, he wasn't the only winter spirit! He smiled wide. He wanted to do backflips in the air until he threw up. Instead, he grabbed Elsa's hands and swung her around in a circle. Her feet lifted up off the ground as she laughed along with him. "Your just like me! I can't believe it!"

She looked at him with delight, "Yeah, but I can't _fly! _That's so cool- Woah!" Jack picked her up and held her close, spinning and spinning into the air. She laughed nervously. Usually she'd be so afraid of freezing him or just being awkward in general (she did just meet Jack anyway) but she didn't care. She wasn't alone, but then theres that whole thing about actually knowing a person.

The pair looked down at the lights of Burgess from up above. When they spun around, it looked like a mirage of gold light. _Like Rapunzel's hair… _Jack thought sadly.

Eventually, Jack placed Elsa back down onto the snowy surface. "I want to know all about you!" Jack said happily. "I want to know about where you came from, what the moon told you, how long you've been like this-"

"Hold on!" Elsa snapped, "I just met you!"

She giggled and Jack stepped back and pointed at her with his staff in a friendly manner, "You are the only person I have ever met in my 300 years who is just like me. I want to know everything!"

Elsa actually considered telling him. A part of her told her, "Ugh, no way Elsa! Hey, crazy girl! This creep shouldn't know anything!" and another part of her told her to stay. He had a point, it was obvious both of them have been alone for quite some time, him more than herself, of course. Living in a palace with your baby sister isn't exactly "alone," but he does somewhat understand.

And look at him! He was his own kind of handsome from head to uncovered toe. His hair was white as snow, but it complimented his blue eyes perfectly. His smile was astonishing, his white teeth practically sparkled. His jawline and adam's apple- ugh! Devine! _And that booty! _Elsa laughed at herself.

"Alright." Elsa sat down on an icy rock and smiled at Jack. "Ask away."

Jack smiled and sat down cross-legged in front of her. "Where is Arendelle?"

"Europe. I was suppost to rule as queen until they… found out." Her smile turned to a frown at the bed memory.

Jack looked concerned, "About what?"

"About my powers. They called me a witch. 'Sorcery! Witchcraft!' they'd call. My own sister looked at me in fear," she answered sadly. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Jack transferred his weight onto his knees and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that, but who needs them? You have me now!"

Elsa smiled at him. "Thanks, Jack." She scooted over to the edge of the rock and patted the small spot beside her. Jack sat down, immediately frost covering the rock. _That frosty booty! _Elsa laughed at herself again.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

Elsa burst out, full on laughing at his comment. "Nothing! Nothing- aha!" Jack poked her in the stomach. Now she was out of control. "Alright, alright. Sorry. Next question?"

Jack sighed and looked at her, "You were suppost to be queen? Were you a princess or something?"

Elsa nodded and Jack gave himself a mental facepalm. _Seriously Jack? Why do you always go for royalty?! _"Okay, um… Oh! How did you get your powers?"

She shrugged, "Born with it, I guess. You?"

Jack pointed his staff at the pond with a shrug, "I was skating on that pond with my sister and fell in. I died, and the moon brought me back. At first I didn't remember but things have been… Different, lately."

Elsa gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh! That's crazy! That's what you meant by the moon, isn't it!" Jack nodded and Elsa hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry!"

Jack smiled, "Its okay. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met my friends-" He stopped. He was suppost to forget about them.

"Are they like us too?" Elsa asked. She looked up at him curiosly. _Theres no way out of this one, Frost._

"Yes and no. They're all royalty too. You might even know them," He replied.

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Really? What's their names?"

Jack sighed and drew a flower in the snow with his staff, "Rapunzel of Corona," he then drew a bow and arrow, "Merida of Scotland," finally, he drew a very bad viking helmet, scribbled it out and drew an outline of Toothless, "And Hiccup of Berk."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of them! Did you hear about them all going missing that year, and mysteriously coming back?" She gossiped and giggled.

_If you were trying to forget about them, that whole plan went to the scrap pile, _Jack thought to himself. "Yeah, I was there with them the whole time."

Elsa reminded Jack so much of Rapunzel right now. Naïve, curious, itching to know more. It was really cute. "What happened?" she asked.

"We won a war against Pitch Black," he answered blankly. He stood up and flew to the edge of the clearing. He placed a hand on a tree and balanced himself out. He hated thinking back on it, and he was feeling seriously nausious.

Elsa stood up and walked after him, "Who's Pitch Black?"

"The king of all nightmares. The boogieman," he said sadly.

It took everything Elsa had right then and there not to burst out laughing. **Boogie**man! She walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his back. "You don't need to talk about it anymore."

Jack nodded and picked her up. He bolted into the sky, and all Elsa could do is freeze and watch. "Where are we going?" she laughed.

"Where we belong."

Elsa smiled and yelled over the wind, "And where is that?"

"The stars!"


	2. Curiosity

**So yeah, I figured to make this a series of Jelsa one shots. You can comment requests if you like. This one has two parts because I'm lazy :P**

**Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately, I had to go out of town for a bit, schoolwork, boyfriend trauma, you know the deal. I'm going to try to be a lot more active though, you haven't heard the last from me!**

**-Erica :)**

* * *

Elsa was always afraid of what she could do. When she was a child, she would always bet made fun of. She made sure nobody would ever say a word on the subject again. It was her deepest, darkest secret- and she intending to keep it that way.

As she walked through the sunny forest of Arendalle, she noticed that sooner or later she would be headed into the outskirts of Corona, where she wasn't protected by the laws of her own kingdom.

She stopped to regain herself, placing her hand on a tree. Boy, was it hot. Elsa panted and wiped the sweat from her brow. Maybe it was the gloves she was wearing.

She peered around for someone who may see. When the coast was officially clear, she took off her glove and frosted the tree. She pressed her back against it and sighed at its cool touch.

As Elsa continued on into the forest, she lost track of where she was. The sun was slowly starting to fall asleep, and the moon peaked its head out from the horizon. She sighed. Maybe she could find a village somewhere and ride home.

She stopped in the middle of her tracks when snow began to fall down on her. Confused, she looked at her hands. She didn't do this.

A gust of wind so strong nearly pushed her off her feet. "Who's there?" she called out. _Like that would help. _

She saw something move above her, headed to her left, further into the depths of the forest. Elsa couldn't see all too well with snow-painted leaves in her way, but she saw something just outright obsurd: feet. In the air.

Elsa picked up her purple skirts and ran towards it as fast as she could curiously. She stumbled over some rocks and twigs but beat on.

There was a large vine-covered rock on her way. She yelped before she could stop herself and pushed her arms in front of her, waiting for the impact, but she fell straight through the vines.

A secret tunnel emerged before her eyes, opening into a large field. Is this where the feet had gone?

She ran up to get a closer look and saw a large tower (larger than the ones at the castle, by far.) There were no ladders around it, no door at the bottom, only one at there very top, where a shadowy figure was perched. Frost spread all around the large window frame.

"Hello!" Elsa called.

The figure whipped its head around. Another person came up behind it. They looked at her, perplexed, and didn't say anything.

Elsa walked towards the tower causiously. What was she doing? "My name is Elsa," she still said, even through her regrets.

"I'm Jack," one of them said, "Why are you here, Elsa?"

Elsa gulped. "How did you make it snow?" If Jack was like Elsa, she definitely wanted to know.

Jack turned around towards the other figure, and they walked away. Jack jumped, making Elsa's heart leap. She screamed in horror, but Jack landed calmly on the ground with a laugh. She can't do that!

As Jack slowly walked towards her, Elsa analyzed him. If he represented snow, he definitely looked the part. A blue jacket with frost-like details hung over his slim yet fit body. His hair was even lighter than Elsa's, like freshly fallen snow. Jack carried a long shepard's cane, and his eyes were almost bluer than Elsa's own. Snow sprouted from Jack's feet as he walked closer to Elsa.

"I can do that too," Elsa announced.

Jack smirked, "No you-"

He was interrupted when Elsa through a snowball at him. He looked around at her, "How did you- theres no snow by you!"

Elsa formed another snowball in the palm of her hand with ease. She looked at Jack and dropped the cold ball to the floor. "How can you do that?"

Jack looked at Elsa with wide eyes.

"Jack?" called a female voice from the tower.

Jack looked at the tower and back at Elsa. "Come inside, but don't freeze the place. My friend goes through a lot of trouble to keep it clean as it is."


End file.
